Raininess
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Seandainya takdir belum mengizinkan kita untuk bersatu. Bolehkah aku berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya? /...::NaruHina ever after::.../ Dedicated for all NaruHina Lovers/ Warning: inside!


**Summary: **Seandainya takdir belum mengizinkan kita untuk bersatu, bolehkah aku berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya?

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Semi-Canon, TYPO, OoC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya...

**Story: **It's Mine

.

.

.

**~Raininess~**

.

.

.

Di setiap awal bulan juni, Hinata akan menikmati tetesan hujan yang jatuh membasahi permukaan tanah Konoha dari bawah pohon ginkgo di hutan barat negara api. Setiap waktu ketika musim hujan melanda negara tersebut Hinata akan memutar memorinya kembali ke masa dimana semuanya masih terasa kelabu. Lalu hujan yang turun saat itu akan menyamarkan kesedihannya dengan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Kini semuanya berbeda dan seharusnya ia merasa bahagia. Semua orang menerima kehadirannya, mengakui kemampuannya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lalu yang terpenting, ia akan segera memulai kehidupan baru bersama seseorang.

Hinata tidak akan bersikap egois dengan mempersalahkan takdir. Ia tidak akan menolak pasangan hidup yang telah ditentukan keluarganya. Yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya mengulang kebiasaan lama. Menatap tetesan air dari langit selama musim hujan berlangsung.

Suatu ketika Hinata bertemu dengan pemuda heroiknya di bawah pohon ginkgo yang sama. Hujan masih turun dengan kecepatan konstan dan pertemuan tak terduga sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu mengawali pertemuan lainnya pada tahun-tahun berikutnya. Masih di musim hujan yang di liputi duka tersembunyi. Bagi Hinata, ini suatu anugerah dari Kami-sama dan merupakan kejutan takdir.

"Hinata, sedang apa disini?"

Dua tahun lalu, Uzumaki Naruto menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata di pertemuan tak terduga mereka. Dan begitu pemuda itu mendapati tetesan air yang mengaliri wajah Hinata, ia menambahkan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Kau menangis?"

Hinata mencoba mengatur pengendalian emosinya dengan membentuk senyuman. "Ini tetesan hujan."

Naruto mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Kebohongan itu tidak dapat tertutupi walau beberapa tetesan hujan memang berhasil menembus rimbunan daun pohon ginkgo dan mengenai wajah polosnya. Ketika itu, hujan kembali menolong Hinata dengan menyamarkan kesedihannya. Dan Naruto tahu, ia tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk mengetahui penyebabnya.

Di tahun selanjutnya umur mereka menginjak 18 tahun. Dua tahun semenjak perang yang melibatkan kelima negara besar berlangsung. Di tempat yang sama, di awal musim hujan Naruto tidak menyadari ke mana dua kakinya membawanya pergi. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia membuka kedua matanya yang terlihat justru sosok Hinata yang kembali berteduh di bawah pohon ginkgo untuk menonton hujan.

"Hinata."

Sungguh, senyuman itu begitu Hinata nanti selama beberapa waktu ini.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Naruto menanti balasan dari sosok Hinata yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Entah mengapa setiap ia bertemu sosok gadis ini di musim hujan, ia tidak dapat melihat guratan rona merah yang mempercantik wajahnya. Seakan merindukan rona merah dan gestur gugup sang gadis, Naruto mencoba mendekatinya yang masih berdiri seraya bersandar di balik batang kokoh pohon ginkgo.

"Naruto-kun..."

Akhirnya setelah lima belas menit berlalu, suara lembut yang begitu Naruto nanti terdengar. Begitu indah ketika berbaur dengan irama tetesan hujan dan lirihan angin yang menggelitik kulit.

"Menurutmu, apa aku pantas untuk Neji?"

Kepekaan Naruto menajam untuk sesaat. Ia langsung paham kemana topik yang sedang Hinata bahas.

"Apa aku bisa menjadi isteri yang baik untuknya?"

Naruto mencerna deretan kata-kata itu dalam diam. Ia mengetahui rencana perjodohan klan Hyuuga yang diusulkan Hyuuga Hiashi. Ketika pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu menyuarakan alasannya di depan rapat antara Hokage, para tetua Konoha, dan tetua klan-klan yang menghuni Konoha, Naruto selaku Hokage yang baru menjabat hanya bisa menyerahkan semua keputusan pada para tetua Konoha dan tetua Hyuuga sendiri. Ia tahu, walaupun menentang, ia masih belum memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku memikirkan hal ini. Ayah memberikanku waktu untuk berpikir, dan lusa adalah hari pengambilan keputusan yang telah di tetapkan."

Naruto masih memilih keheningan, membiarkan Hinata menumpahkan semua bebannya beberapa tahun ini.

"Naruto-kun, apa keputusan ayahku ini sudah tepat?"

"Itu keputusannya yang terbaik."

Bukan. Bukan kalimat itu yang Hinata harapkan.

"Karena aku yakin, kalau gadis sepertimu pasti bisa menerima dan menjalaninya dengan baik."

Sungguh. Bukan itu yang Hinata ingin dengar. Tidakkah perasaannya telah mengungkapkan segalanya?

"Kau baik, pandai memasak, tipe ibu rumah tangga yang sempurna. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kalau kau pasti bisa menjadi isteri yang baik bagi suamimu?"

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hinata?"

Naruto untuk pertama kalinya memaksa Hinata untuk menatap kedua bola matanya. Dengan lembut ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh dagu Hinata, menyuruhnya secara non verbal untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak..." kebohongan yang setahun lalu ia lakukan terpaksa terulang kembali. "Ini bukan..." Hinata memaksakan diri untuk menyeka air matanya. Sayangnya tetesan hujan tidak lagi berpihak padanya. "Air mata..."

Naruto tidak pernah merasa selemah ini sebelumnya. Di hadapannya Hinata kini terlihat begitu rapuh dan ia sebagai seorang lelaki sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Percayalah, kau pasti bisa menjadi ibu nomor satu di dunia bagi anak-anakmu kelak."

Kalimat itu justru semakin menohok jantung dan hatinya. Tidak. Sebetulnya...

...Hati mereka berdua.

-:-

Di tahun selanjutnya secara mengejutkan pertemuan itu kembali terulang. Bedanya, kini sosok Naruto terlihat begitu gagah dan menawan dengan jubah peninggalan ayahnya yang terjahit lambang Namikaze di balik punggungnya. Rambutnya kini tidak seberantakan dahulu. Justru tampak begitu lembut ketika menjuntai halus di kening dan pelipisnya. Postur tubuh tinggi dan kedua bola matanya yang begitu indah sekali lagi membuat sosok Hinata yang melihatnya membeku dengan perasaan bergetar.

"Selamat, Naruto-kun," ucapan itu di iringi hujan yang bertambah deras. "Selamat atas... pernikahanmu."

Naruto menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang terlihat berbeda dari yang biasa ia perlihatkan. "Terima kasih."

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah kembali berdiri di sisi kanan Hinata dan mengacuhkan sebuah payung hitam yang tadinya ia bawa dalam perjalanannya ke tempat ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Sangat baik."

"Syukurlah," Naruto kembali menampilkan senyuman itu tanpa berusaha merusaknya dengan cengirannya yang biasa. "Lalu, apa klan Hyuuga telah mendapatkan pewarisnya?"

"Kurasa tujuh bulan lagi..." Hinata mencoba menghilangkan getaran dan rasa gugup dalam suaranya. "Ayahku sangat senang mendengar hal ini."

"Aku juga senang mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih."

Keheningan itu kembali menyelimuti dan hujan yang semakin deras justru menambah kecanggungan satu sama lainnya.

"Dulu aku merasa sangat lucu. Margamu tetap tidak berubah ketika akhirnya menikah. Tetap menjadi seorang 'Hyuuga'."

Sesungguhnya Naruto menyadari betapa buruknya gurauan yang ia keluarkan demi menghapus kecanggungan yang ada.

"Aku juga merasa begitu," Hinata mengatakannya dengan suara berbisik lirih. Berharap Naruto tidak dapat mendengarnya. Sayangnya sebagai seorang Hokage, kepekaan indera adalah hal yang utama dan cukup vital.

"Pemikiran kita sama..." Naruto berusaha tertawa, hujan kembali menambah volume massanya yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Iya..."

-:-

Di tahun selanjutnya anggota baru klan Hyuuga yang di tunggu akhirnya lahir di bulan Januari.

Hyuuga Hikaru.

Sebelumnya Hinata berharap kalau bayi yang ia lahirkan akan memiliki rambut pirang cerah yang begitu lembut, senyum mungil yang menawan, kulit putih dan bola mata Hyuuga juga sifat ceria yang begitu menggemaskan. Tapi itu dulu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Kini Hinata harus menyadari kenyataan yang ada di depan mata. Suaminya adalah Hyuuga Neji, bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, kesibukannya sebagai seorang ibu membuat Hinata melupakan tradisinya menonton hujan dari bawah pohon ginkgo favoritnya. Dan sampai tujuh tahun berlalu, kebiasaan itu tidak lagi ia lakukan tanpa menyadari adanya sosok yang terus menunggu di sana. Tiap tahunnya, menyesali keputusannya ketika ia baru merasakan yang namanya kehilangan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

-:-

Musim hujan di tahun ini datang lebih lambat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. tetesan air yang turun pun lebih sedikit menyebabkan gerimis kecil yang tidak terlalu berarti. Akhirnya setelah tujuh tahun melupakan tempat ini, Hinata mengunjunginya kembali dengan membawa sosok mungil nan berwibawa putera tunggalnya, Hyuuga Hikaru.

Di sana sang Hokage ketujuh telah menunggu dengan sosok mungil lainnya. Seorang lelaki dengan umur dua tahun lebih muda dari Hyuuga Hikaru. Wajah, rambut, kedua mata, hingga warna kulit merupakan duplikat sempurna dari sang ayah seakan tidak menyisakan secuilpun gen dari sang ibu. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat Hinata merasakan kelegaan yang mendalam di hatinya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Kita baru bertemu di pertemuan antar tetua klan kemarin sore, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tertawa seraya mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan gugup. "Oh ya?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Mungkin, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu di awal musim hujan tanpa kecanggungan dan rasa duka yang terpancar di mata.

"Hikaru, ayo beri salam pada Hokage-sama."

"Cih!"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya melihat respon Hikaru yang tampak membenci dirinya. Seperti sikap seseorang...

"Kenapa dia bisa begitu mirip dengan Neji?"

"Tentu saja karena aku anaknya."

Di lubuk hatinya, Naruto justru merasakan kekecewaan melihat kenyataan yang ada.

"Maafkan Hikaru, Naruto-kun. Dia memang tidak bisa ramah pada orang lain."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," Naruto menyentuh lembut pundak puteranya, menyuruhnya untuk maju ke depan Hinata. "Ayo Ryota, giliranmu memberi salam."

"Ohayou Hyuuga Hime-sama!"

Hinata tersentak kaget dan Hikaru bersiap memasang pose defensif.

"Hei, kenapa kau memanggil ibuku seperti itu?" Hikaru terlihat tidak terima.

"Kenapa? Ayahku yang mengajarkanku untuk memanggil ibumu begitu. Lagipula ibumu memang seorang puteri yang cantik, kan?"

"Kau..."

"Sudah, Hikaru," Hinata mencegah Hikaru melakukan perlawanan. "Anak yang begitu ceria. Aku menyukainya."

"Ayah benar, Hyuuga Hime-sama memang cantik dan baik hati," Ryota masih mengeluarkan ocehannya membuat Hinata kembali tersipu.

Jika seseorang melihatnya sekilas, maka mereka akan menangkap pemandangan dimana sebuah keluarga yang tampak begitu bahagia tengah tertawa dan bercanda bersama dengan latar pohon ginkgo dan rintikan hujan yang berirama pelan dan lembut.

Begitu terlihat bahagia...

-:-

"Ayah sangat mencintai Anda, Hyuuga Hime-sama."

Sangat.

Mencintai...

Hinata kembali merasakan kesedihan. Duka yang amat mendalam. Di awal bulan Juni itu ia kembali merasakan perih dan sakit yang begitu menusuk ketika hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Sosok Uzumaki Ryota yang menemaninya tampak begitu mirip dengan sang ayah di usianya yang ke lima belas. Remaja tampan itu menggantikan sang ayah menemani Hinata ketika sosoknya tak lagi ada.

"Itu pesan terakhirnya ketika ia meninggal di pangkuan ibu."

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan air mata kembali mengaliri wajahnya yang masih tampak begitu cantik di usianya yang menginjak 37 tahun. Hari ini, ketika ia berniat bertemu kembali dengan sosok itu, Ryota justru menyampaikan kabar yang mengiris hatinya dari dalam. Sosok itu. Pria yang ia cintai hingga saat ini justru telah meninggalkan dirinya lebih cepat dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan ayah..."

"Kau membenciku, Ryota?"

Seharusnya begitu. Seharusnya kini Ryota marah, benci, dendam, dan begitu kesal padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak marah ketika tahu kalau sang ayah justru mengatakan kalau ia mencintai wanita lain yang bukan ibunya tepat ketika akan menghembuskan nafas terakhir?

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci wanita sepertimu?"

Hinata tetap menanti kalimat dari sosok Ryota yang kini melangkah menjauhinya dengan tubuh yang mulai dibasahi hujan saat itu.

"Aku sendiri justru merasa lebih nyaman ketika bersamamu dibanding bersama ibuku sendiri. Kita... sudah seperti sebuah keluarga."

Seandainya itu benar. Seandainya mereka benar-benar menjadi keluarga...

Mengapa waktu yang telah lama berlalu belum mampu mengikis perasaannya pada pria itu?

"Naruto-kun..."

-:-

**"Jangan ganggu dia!"**

**"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan jadi seorang Hokage!"**

**"Hinata, kurasa... aku mulai suka padamu."**

**"Ayo berjuang, Hinata! Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya!"**

**"Hinata, cepat menyingkir dari sini! Dia bukan lawanmu!"**

**"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HINATA?"**

**"Aku percaya, gadis sepertimu pasti bisa menjalaninya dengan baik."**

**"Kau pasti bisa menjadi isteri yang baik untuk suamimu kelak."**

**"Masakanmu enak sekali."**

**"Kau akan menjadi ibu nomor satu untuk anak-anakmu nanti, aku percaya itu."**

**"Aku... mencintai... Hyuuga Hinata. tolong... sampaikan hal ini... padanya."**

Di bawah pohon ginkgo ini, tersimpan banyak kenangan...

Dengan tetesan hujan yang membasahi permukaan tanah dan air mata yang berjatuhan...

Aku mengharapkan sosokmu...

Kembali. Padaku. Di sini.

Seandainya takdir belum mengizinkan kita untuk bersatu. Bolehkah aku berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya?

.

.

.

**...::The End::...**

**A/N: Fic untuk beberapa NHL yang request fic NaruHina romance hurt/comfort ^^**

**Walau jauh dari kata bagus, Nagi-chan tetap berharap ini dapat menghibur para Readers semua!**

**#See you in my next Fic#**


End file.
